Septimus and Echo Hellfire
by kelsium42
Summary: Septimus is kidnapped by his crazy EX. now Echo has to go save him. but can she get through the kidnappers traps? you will have to find out.


H**ome and Heart. Septimus and Echo part 7 Chapter one- run**.

Septimus quickly jumped over a tall wall, he didn't dare look behind him. He leaped down, hitting the ground as a truck. He was going to do it this time, Echo couldn't win every time they had a race. She had won every time previously, but that didn't mean anything.

He drifted around the corner, his tires screeching and smoking. He saw a blur cross over him from the top of the buildings. He gasped and pressed his gas pedal to the floor.

"No, I will not lose!" he yelled out speeding away.

He could see the finish line at his house straight in front of him. His engine roared as he accelerated passed the limits of a normal earth engine would be capable of. Still the blur on the roofs was ahead of him, it paused a moment just outside the gate of Septimus's home.

Echo waited for him to get within feet of the gate before doing a back flip up and over the gate. She landed gracefully on the ground, then held her hand up at Septimus mockingly. He transformed and slid on his face until he came to a stop just before he slammed into Echo.

"I win again. Better luck next time, big guy." Echo laughed patting his head playfully.

Septimus tilted his head up to glare at her. His once sliver face now covered with black skid-marks, and dirt. His green eyes burned with frustration.

"One of these days I am going to get here first. Echo." he grumbled.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that." She teased before Septimus suddenly snatched her and jumped to his feet.

He placed her on his shoulder, and walked to the door of his house. He and Echo had come back to Cybertron to get some time alone together, away from the war. When Echo saw his house she wasn't surprised that it was large, but it wasn't nearly as big as Prima's, who had a huge mansion to himself.

Septimus's house however wasn't a mansion, of course it was still large because he was a Prime. He didn't feel he needed a super home, when it was built for him, so he his house was more a home than a statement to his rank.

Most buildings on Cybertron consisted of ether towers, domes, or a combination of the two. Septimus's house however was square with half domes attached to the sides. Two great lava pools bubbled and burned beside the thick walk way that led to his front door, which was beautifully decorated with curving metal flames. The pools of lava illuminated the outer walls of the home with a fiery orange glow. The whole house seemed to be on fire, it was stunningly beautiful to behold.

Septimus pushed open his door Then he closed the door behind him. Echo couldn't believe how beautiful Septimus's house was. He had given her a tour the first time she stepped through his door.

It was definitely the home of a bachelor, because that was what Septimus was before Echo had come into the picture. It had a large recreation room where Septimus would hang with his friends. An Exercise and training room, where Septimus and Echo would practice their battle skills, or Sep would show off his strength to Echo. One room had a huge swimming pool of oil for the two of them to soak in.

The halls, and walls where filled with things Septimus had collected over the years. Most of the things were gifts from the worlds he had visited, or saved. Caminus had given him lovely furniture like the enormous flame themed bed for his room, or the large round table in his recreation room. The Minicons from Echo's homeworld had given her Minicon sized training equipment. Then the Humans from Earth who worshiped Septimus and Echo as gods, had sown beautifully embroidered tapestries of Septimus and Echo, that hung from the walls of every room.

Once Echo had entered the large recreation room and had hopped off Sep's shoulder. She was surprised by Septimus stopping a good way behind her. She turned and saw him holding the huge lobbing sphere that the bigger bots would play catch with.

"Hey Echo heads up!" Septimus yelled hurling the ball at her with all his strength.

Echo braced herself quickly and caught the ball, her feet sliding backward with the impact. She recovered and threw the ball back hard enough to make Septimus stumble back. He laughed and sent the ball flying back.

"You are going to have to try harder big guy!" Echo laughed catching the ball again and throwing it back.

She loved it when they played together. She thought back to when she still belonged to Jawcracker, and how he had never, and would never think of playing with her. She relived the memory of his death, and slightly wished that he was still alive. If for no other reason than to see his face as she cut out his entrails, before lopping his head off.

Septimus threw the ball again, but he threw it too high, and it sailed over Echo's head. It crashed into Septimus's huge exercise machine, and sent the whole thing careening to the floor, with a very loud crash. Septimus flinched and ducked his head, embarrassed.

"Oops." Echo snickered with a nervous smile.

A the sudden sound of the home's proximity alert chiming, made both of them jump. Septimus started to head toward the door to answer it, but Echo touched his leg to stop him.

"No, I will see who that is. You pick up your mess." She smiled pointing at the exercise machine.

"You're just no fun at all." Septimus smiled back, while heaving the bench press back to it original position.

"You know it." Echo called back as she trotted back to the door.

Septimus picked up the different weights and set them back on the rack that also fell when the press did. He had been enjoying the time off from the war, and relaxing with Echo. He had gotten to introduce her to his old friends from his youth. He had gotten to show her some of his favorite places on his homeworld, and in his spark he was beginning to truly feel like his house was a home.

Echo came back, one of Septimus's good friends behind her. His name was Outreach, and Septimus had know him since Outreach was first born. He was a medium sized young mech with forest green armor with gray edging. His eyes were a watery blue gray, and just like Septimus's seemed to smile at everything.

"Outreach! you old rust bucket. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Septimus greeted his friend excitedly. Pulling the smaller mech into a happy embrace.

"Do I need a reason to visit my old friend?" Outreach asked with a smile.

"No, I suppose. Still, What can we do for you?" Septimus replied releasing his friend.

"I can't stay long, I just came by to let the both of you know that, Alpha Trion wants to see you at the Iacon city hall of records. Apparently he found out something very important, and wants to tell you both." Outreach explained.

"Since when did you become the messenger of the Primes, Outreach?" Echo finally spoke up.

She had climbed onto Septimus's shoulder, and had been listening to the old friend's conversation. She laid on her back and dangled her top half off Septimus. She smiled at Outreach from her upside down position.

"Since you stopped answering your communicators, Echo." Outreach answered her.

"Wait... Septimus did you turn off our com signals?" Echo squinted at Septimus suspiciously, sitting up a little.

"Maybe." Septimus replied, a guilty smile spreading over his face.

"Septimus!" Echo snapped jumping to her feet and smacking the side of his face.

"I got tired of my siblings calling me for reports on my whereabouts. They know we came home to get some peace and quiet for awhile. So I switched us to radio silence, to get that quiet." Septimus argued.

"What if Prima was under attack and needed us?! I get that you didn't want to be bothered, but that was dangerous Sep." Echo scolded him.

"You're right. I'll turn it back on. Outreach do you know what it is the Trion wants to let us know us?" Septimus gave up, fighting with Echo always ended badly for him.

"I am afraid not. I only was asked to come get you. Other than that I don't know." Outreach shrugged.

"Care for a drink or two?" Septimus offered kindly.

"I probably shouldn't. I have to get back to my Spark mate before she locks me out of our home." Outreach declined the offer with a wave of his hand.

"Say hi to Opel for us." Echo smiled.

"I will. See you later guys." Outreach slapped Septimus's shoulder in farewell, then left.

Septimus wished his friend could have stayed, but he knew all to well that making your spark mate mad was dangerous. Echo tapped one finger against his cheek, and he turned his head to look at her.

"So... Iacon. Do you want to take the Bluejay, or drive?" she asked, her dark blue eye glittering like sapphires in the sun.

"Meh, we'll drive. It's not the far from here." Septimus answered transforming into his Sliverado Z71 truck.

He opened the passenger side door, and Echo climbed in. Together they exited their home, and got on the highway to Iacon city.

**Chapter 2- Alpha Trion.**

"You have a lot a siblings, you know that." Echo teased when they arrived at the library.

"Sadly not that many any more." Septimus sigh thinking for his fallen brothers and sister.

"Oh.. Sorry. I just meant that it gets confusing trying to remember all of your names and faces." Echo apologized tenderly rubbing her hand over Septimus's dash.

"Now that I can understand." Sep laughed.

"Wouldn't be at all possible for someone new to be come like you? A Prime I mean." Echo asked trying to be encouraging.

"Yes, it is possible. If the matrix that Prima has calls to some else. Then there would be a new Prime, but I don't think that will happen for a while. Since my brother is very picky about who he lets near the matrix." Septimus explained.

"I bet he lets Stargazer near it." Echo said with a smirk.

"Echo!" Septimus couldn't stop himself from laughing at Echo's dirty joke.

Echo shrugged carelessly, and reclined Septimus's seat back to find a more comfortable position. Septimus's wheels came to a gentle stop as he pulled up to the library, and Echo hopped out. He transformed back into his bot mode, getting a gasp out of a female who was passing by.

Septimus smiled and shot a flirtatious wink at the female. She shivered, her cheeks turning red, then darted away. Septimus chuckled. He was handsome as mechs go, no, he was very handsome. His broad armored shoulders, his thick sliver thighs, and strong arms, made him irresistible to females. The dark blue of his paint was as beautiful as the brightest of gemstones, and made his gentle smiling green eyes more radiant then the leaves of Earth's trees.

He enjoyed the attention, but now he didn't care for spending his time pursuing any females. Not when the one he loved was walking beside him, just several feet below him. Still, he didn't object to teasing women with his charms.

He was not paying attention to where he was walking, so he didn't notice the sudden looks of shock from the scholars around him. He just continued to his brother's personal section of the hall of records. He stopped just outside the door, but cause he finally noticed the Echo was not on the ground beside him.

"Echo?" Septimus called out looking around confused.

Then he heard the faintest squeak from beneath his left foot, and all the color drained from his face. Septimus leaned against the wall beside the door, and grabbed his foot. Echo had been flattened, and was stuck to the bottom of Septimus's huge foot.

Septimus took on of Echo's arms, and slowly peeled her off his foot. He dropped his foot, and held the crunched Echo to his face.

"Echo! Are you ok? I am so sorry. Are you ok!?" Septimus starting to laughed.

Suddenly Echo sprang to her feet, and drew back her fist. She punched Septimus hard, knocking him out cold. Then with a triumphant whoop, Echo grabbed his head spike and rode the falling Prime backwards through door into Alpha Trion's room.

Alpha Trion looked puzzled when the youngest of all his brothers fell through his door to land flat on his back. A tall blue and silver Minicon riding his head the whole way down. The Minicon walked over to him with her sharp edged shoulders held fearless, and high.

"Alpha Trion I presume? It is lovely to finally meet you." The Minicon bowed respectfully to the great scribe.

"What happened to my brother little one? Why were you..." Alpha Trion started to ask, but the Minicon stopped him.

"He stepped on me so I punched him. He will be fine." she explained.

"You must be Echo then. For the stories of your strength have been told throughout the galaxy." Trion laughed.

Echo smiled back at him. He was the same size as Vector, but had a long white beard. His purple armor looked like a professor's suit, his face was a dull cream color, and was framed by several thin spines. His long purple cape brushed along the ground as he stepped closer to Echo.

"I was not aware the stories were being told, but I will try to not let them down." Echo smirked.

"Humility in one so powerful is a mark of true wisdom. I am impressed." Alpha Trion pursed his lips, and nodded in respect.

Septimus stirred and sat up rubbing his face. He glared at Echo, but she just smiled innocently at him. He got to his feet and held out his hand to him scholar brother.

"Trion, sorry for our unexpected entrance. Echo can be quite temperamental, especially when I step on her." Septimus apologized with a kind smile.

Echo's head snapped up to look at Septimus, her brow furrowed. "since when do you use big words like temperamental?" she snapped.

Septimus just ignored her at continued his conversation with his older brother. "Brother I must inquire as to your purpose in sending for us. Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No, I actually sent for you both because I have wonderful news that involves our family. Rather the expansion of it. As I'm sure you, brother, are aware our eldest sibling recently entered a strong relationship with the young pilot, Stargazer." Alpha Trion began to say.

"My fault if I recall correctly." Septimus smiled.

"And mine, I assisted you." Echo chimed in, catching on to the more formal way of speaking.

"Yes well, it would seem as if Prima had more planned for Stargazer than our brothers anticipated. Stargazer is with child, and will be expecting her new sparkling within six solar cycles." Trion announced with excitement.

At this Septimus broke his formal attitude, he jumped with a wild cheer of joy. When he landed his feet caused the ground to shake hard enough for Echo to lose her balance and fall. She got back up, and climbed to Septimus's shoulder to avoid be squashed again.

"Should I start calling you uncle Septimus now?" She asked playfully.

"Oh no... that just sounds weird. Don't do that." Septimus shivered with sudden uncomfortably.

Echo laughed placing a hand on the side of his face. He smiled at her, his green eyes displaying the fire burning deep within. The gentle glow that made you want to roast marshmallows, and tell campfire stories.

"Scrap." Echo said flatly, before averting her eyes.

Septimus had seen her reaction, and thanked his brother for telling them. Then he left heading back toward his house. Just outside the hall of records Septimus stopped and stared right at Echo.

"What was that? I have never seen you look away so fast." He asked playfully.

"It was nothing. Your eyes are just really pretty, I could almost see real fire behind them." She answered blushing.

"That would make sense seeing how I am the..." His words were cut off by a sudden scream of delight.

"Septimus is that you?!" a high overexcited voice shrieked from across the parkway from them.

Echo and Septimus saw a young female Autobot with yellow and purple armor running toward them. Her arms outstretched in front of her like a zombie.

Suddenly Septimus took off at full sprint in the opposite direction of the girl. Echo held onto his neck as he spend down four alleys and two side roads, before he stopped. He pressed his back to the wall of a building and stood there panting in fear.

Echo jumped off and looked up at him like he was someone that she had never met before. "What is with you? You never run from a girl, you never run from anything but me. Who was that, and why are you scared of a civilian!?" Echo demanded.

"Shh! Did we lose her?" Septimus barked in a loud whisper.

"I don't know why we were trying to lose her. Septimus you are making me nervous. What is going on?" Echo growled.

"I will tell you when we get home, for now please just trust me." He promised looking down at her with scared, wild eyes.

"Why don't I just..." Echo drew her axes and twirled them, "make her leave?"

"Because I don't want her to know about you. Not for my sake, but for yours." he said kneeling so he was closer to Echo.

"You think a civilian could take me on. I killed half an army. I will just threaten her, get her to leave you alone if she scares you that badly." Echo argued.

"I know you're tough, but I don't want her to know that you and I are spark-mated, or that I have anything to do with you. She is a psycho, Echo, I dated her for two days before I met you. Until I found out about her obsessive behavior. She poisoned two girls that I only talked to. Then she even tried to kill Solus, almost succeeding, before Megatronus scared her off." Septimus explained checking over his shoulder for any sign of the girl.

"Why wasn't she arrested for murder, and attempted murder?"

"Because even though she is insane, she is also brilliant. Physically she wouldn't stand a chance against you, or me. It is what she would do to hurt you that you wouldn't see coming that has me scared for you."

"Ok, so why don't we just go home, grab the Bluejay, and go see Nexus?" Echo suggested trying to be helpful.

"She knows where my house is, but getting the Bluejay might be a good plan. We will take the long way home in case she heads straight for our house." Septimus agreed.

He transformed into his z71 Silverado pickup truck, and opened his door for Echo to climb in. "We are going by the Well aren't we?" Echo asked trying to remember the direction they were going.

"Yup, my birthplace. Maybe we can stop for a moment to visit it." Septimus's steering wheel said as he drove south along the side streets of Cybertron.

"Oh when we were with Alpha Trion. What was with the fancy words, and formality? It wasn't like you, and weird." Echo asked swatting Septimus's dash.

"That is just how I like to talk to Trion. He is more formal, and collected, so I like to show off that I too can be fancy. I honestly don't know why." Septimus chuckled.

"Weirdo." Echo laughed along with him.

"You know you love it." he teased making them both start laughing.

Septimus drifted off the road to drive down a long valley of flat metal. Both sides of the valley had high cliffs that dropped away into just miles and miles of flat wild lands. He continued to drive, until the wilderness gave away to reveal a massive hole, a mile across and many miles deep.

This hole was the Well of Allsparks. The ancestral birthplace of all Cybertronian life, and the very same place Septimus and his siblings crawled from when they were created to fight the God of chaos, Unicron. Echo had been here before but it still filled her small spark with wonder when she was near the Well.

Septimus slowed to a stop and let Echo out. Then he transformed and walked to the edge of the opening he had once come forth from many hundreds of years ago. He sighed, and smiled a small bit.

"It was so long ago, and yet I still remember how all of my family fought as one. We didn't hate each other, we cared for one another, and there wasn't any bitterness between any of my brothers. I know I shouldn't long for the past, but I..." He sighed again then was silent.

Echo climbed up to his shoulder and leaned against Septimus's face to hug him warmly. "I wish I had been there. I think Unicron would be very afraid of me, like that girl should be." she said.

Septimus smiled and tilted his head to nuzzle Echo affectionately. She climbed down and wandered around the flat expanse, while Septimus watched the highway for any sign of the girl they had run from.

Suddenly Echo's feet stopped and planted themselves to the ground. She tugged at her frozen legs, but they wouldn't budge. She looked for Septimus, he was still watching the bluffs and was oblivious to what was going on behind him.

Then from the depths of the Well white tentacles of energy like Micronus's attacked and wrapped around Echo. She screamed for Septimus, and he turned drawing his sword to defend his friend. Then a look of recognition washed over Septimus's face, and to Echo's surprise, lowered his sword to the ground.

"Echo it is ok. He is not going to hurt you." Septimus promised with sincerity.

"He? Who is he?! Septimus help me!" Echo yelled panicking as the tendrils of energy lifted her off the ground and started to pull her toward the well.

"It is going to be ok. I guess it is just time for you to finally meet my..." Septimus's warm voice was cut off as the tendrils pulled Echo screaming down the well.

She was pulled down faster and faster through the crust of the planet. The white tentacles wrapping around her like the arms of an enormous albino squid. She kicked and struggled, but the energy's strength was greater than her own.

Her captors finally came to a stop as they retracted and formed a flat platform for Echo to stand on. Now she understood what had happened. She was standing before a huge spark, the core of the planet, and she knew by history to be the spark of the God of creation and light himself. Primus, the creator of the Cybertronian race, and the father of the thirteen Primes. Septimus's father.

Echo's sapphire eyes widened in shock. She didn't know what to do. Should she bow, no she couldn't move, should she say something, she couldn't speak. So she just stood there frozen in place, as she heard the voice of Primus in her head.

The voice of the God was very much like Septimus's. Kind, and yet powerful. It was deep and gentle like a the surface of a glassy morning lake. Echo couldn't help but feel safe in the eyes of the God of light.

"_Welcome daughter of Micronus, and beloved servant of my son, Septimus. I have waited many years to finally meet you." _

Echo remained silent, unable to say anything. Before she had met Septimus, she could never have imagined that she would one day fight along side the Primes, and stand in the presence of Gods. Yet there she was, and she was terrified.

"_You have no need to speak. Think your words I will hear them, as I have heard my son's prayers for you." _Primus encouraged with kindness.

"_I can't think of what to say that's the problem." _Echo admitted embarrassed.

Primus chuckled, causing to whole planet to gently shake. "_Then you do not need to speak. For I wanted to speak to you. I also wanted to give you a gift. _

"_A gift? I don't think I am worthy of that."_

"_You have doubted if you were worthy of the good fortune you have been blessed with since Septimus freed you from Jawcracker. I ask you this though, do you think Micronus made you by chance? No I filled his head with your design, and even gave you your strong soul. I did not do this without reason. My youngest child, after the loss of his sister was becoming more distant and apathetic. He need someone to fill his spark with love. That is the reason you were created. To save Septimus." _

"_Why then did you let me be slave to that monster? If I was so vital to Septimus's well being." _Echo knit her eyebrows together.

"_I would have preferred that you have been with Septimus first, but you needed to discover your own strength. Your life with your master was the trial you needed to be able to open your heart to my child. Was his nobility and kindness not what convinced you to rebel against Jawcracker? You found the strength and courage to fight on your own, and reminded Septimus of what he was fighting for." _Primus said wisely.

Echo had never seen her slavery as her trial of strength, but the more she thought over Primus's words the more she realized the truth in them. She smiled, and sighed. Primus reached out with one of his tendrils of light and gently brushed her cheek.

"_I have something to teach you. Something that you will need very soon, I am going to teach you how to see." _Primus said quietly.

Echo cocked her head, and raised an eyebrow. She opened her mouth and lifted a finger to point out that she was not blind, and could see just fine. Primus stopped her by chuckling again, once again shaking the planet.

"_I am aware that your eyesight is functional. What I meant is, I am going to teach you a way of seeing through time and space. The way Vector does, so that if you should ever be separated from my son, you can always find him." _Primus laughed.

Echo, now understanding, sat down and readied herself to learn from the God of light.

Septimus sat cross legged on the edge of the Well, his sword in his lap. He knew his father wouldn't harm Echo, so he waited patiently for her to return. However Septimus was never to good at waiting, boredom had already started to set it. He tried to push it aside, thinking he could be patient like Solus had been.

He squeezed the grip of his sword and tightened his lips. Then he looked at the blue blade in his lap. His sword was a two handed broad sword, the grip was black with a band of sliver half way to the pommel. The blue blade was the same dark cobalt blue of Septimus's armor, and flared out at the tip to form a gentle bulge. The guard curved up in a simple arc, and was decorated with interlocking weaving circles. It was a beautiful weapon, his sister's last creation.

He had helped with the creation of his brother's weapons and tools. Solus wielded the forge while Septimus had kept the furnaces burning to melt the metal need. It was why he and his sister had had such a deep relationship. She had fallen in love with Megatronus, but she had been Septimus's favorite sibling. Not that he would ever tell his brothers about that.

He had yet to show Echo the full extent of his power. She all ready knew that he could summon an army of fire warriors to his side, and that he was completely immune to all forms of heat. Something she had learned when she caught him swimming in the lava pools around his house. She had no clue that he mastery of flame went a lot further than that, and he never felt the need to tell her.

He was so lost in thought that he barely noticed when something sharp hit him in the soft cables of the neck. His hand flew up to his neck and his fingers found a small needle. He gasped as he felt his arms and legs lock up. He fell backwards and right before he passed out from the tranquilizer he could see the blurry out line of the girl he had run from earlier.

Echo's spark suddenly filled with panic. She had learned from Primus, how to see through the universe. But right now she knew why she was frightened, it was because Septimus was. Ever since they had accidentally merged she could feel when his emotions were elevated.

Now she could feel that he was afraid, and calling out to her. She jumped to her feet and drew her axes with a menacing growl. She looked up than looked at Primus.

"_Yes I can feel it to. My son is in great danger, you must find him. Be careful, daughter of Micronus the one who took him is clever, and has set traps powerful enough to stop even your great strength."_ Primus warned her before lifting her back up the Well of Allsparks.

Echo thanked the God as he set her back on the surface. Right away she noticed that only sign that indicated Septimus had been there was his massive twenty foot long sword. Echo trotted over to it and touched the blade.

"Show me what happened." she said to the blade, knowing from when she had used it in the pit fights that it was more than just a weapon.

Images filled her head as the blade played back the memory of the girl from Iacon dragging Septimus onto a trailer and transforming into a ugly looking SUV. Echo hissed angrily as the girl drove away, into a ground bridge, Septimus with her.

Echo pulled back her mind from the sword, and growled again. The blade glowed then shrank to Echo's size. She picked it up and slung it over her back like Septimus did. Then she decided to use the new trick she had just been taught.

She breathed in deep, closing her eyes so she could focus. When she opened them again she looked past the valley she was in, past the cities of Cybertron, under the surface into the subway tunnels, and all the way past Kaon city on the other side of the planet to the south. She look past and through everything looking for only one thing. And she found him.

Septimus had been chained to a wall in a underground cellar beneath his kidnapper's home in Praxis city many miles away. Almost as if he could sense her, he looked up his relaxed face showing that he had been highly drugged.

Echo silently swore to him that she was coming, and that she would be there soon. He hung his head again, and Echo returned to the valley she was in. She took off running toward Septimus's house. Praxis was to far away for her to run the whole way, but she knew of a fast little ship that could make her trip very short.

Chapter 3 – Arklight

Septimus groaned as he came to. His head feeling like it had been run over by Prima. He was chained to a wall underground. He wasn't sure where, but it was cold.

He could see his kidnapper tinkering with some mechanism, he assumed was a trap. He had been correct, but cause she set it off to test it. The corridor that lead into the chamber Septimus was being held captive in contracted and would have crushed any intruder.

_Not even Echo would survive that, ECHO! _Septimus's spark tried desperately to call her like he had before. He didn't know if it worked but he had faith that she would find him.

"Oh good you're awake, my love." The girl who had kidnapped him said giggling in a very frightening manner.

"Arklight release me right now. You have no idea, what's coming for me." Septimus barked angrily.

"I do though, what do you think the traps are for silly. That female Minicon of yours can't get between us. She will die trying to get to you." Arklight laughed again like he had told a very funny joke.

"She will. She is not stupid enough to fall for a few traps. She will come, and when she does she will kill you, but if you let me go I will call her off." Septimus was trying to make Arklight afraid for herself, in the hope that she would listen.

"No. you're mine now not hers. My traps will work, I designed them for her, and since she is so powerful they will work just fine on anyone else too. We will be together always." she stamped her foot then stormed away to work on another trap.

Septimus pulled on his chains, but they held fast. He cursed, and hoped that Echo would get there the soon.

Chapter 4- Back up.

Echo charged into door of Septimus's house. It slammed open like a cannon ball had shot it down. She bolted into the upstairs hanger where the Bluejay was waiting. She touched the ship, and was blasted with a surge of electricity.

She growled at herself for not disabling the little ship's security protocols. She turned them off then tried again. The ship opened, and she jumped into the pilot's seat. Well more like climbed onto the control panel. She pushed a few buttons, and in a moment the engines roared to life.

Before she could take off, she felt the barrel of a blaster rifle at the back of her head. "Step away from the controls thief, before I blow off your head." Outreach ordered.

Echo grabbed his gun, and pulled him down. She slammed him against the dash, Outreach struggled but couldn't escape Echo's grip.

"Ok there is only one Minicon I know of that who is that strong. Echo, why are you stealing Septimus's ship? Where is Septimus?" Outreach said over his pinned shoulder.

"I am not stealing it if he and I own it. Septimus was taken by a girl we saw at Iacon." Echo explained letting outreach go.

"A Girl? Did she have purple and yellow armor? About fifteen feet tall, with a horribly shrill voice?"

"Yes, you know her?"

"That can only be Arklight. A psychopath who fell in love with Septimus years ago. I know where she lives I can show you." Outreach offered.

"No thanks I know where he is. I wouldn't mind some back up though." Echo replied.

Outreach nodded and sat in the pilot's seat. Echo hit a button to open the roof of the house, then kicked the throttle. The Bluejay shot like a torpedo out into the air of Cybertron. Echo grabbed the stirring wheel and pointed the nose of the ship toward where she had seen Septimus.

"How do you know where we are going? Are you that connected to Septimus, that you know where he is?" Outreach asked confused.

"Sort of. I mean I can feel him calling me, but that doesn't give me his location. No, I know where he is this time because I was taught a way to find things by Primus." Echo answered.

Outreach's eyes widened at the mention of Primus, he let his mouth drop open, then closed it again. Echo smiled at him, but continued toward Septimus. Reaching out her spark to him, letting him know that she was on the way.

Chapter 5- traps.

Septimus could feel Echo's soothing spark telling him that it would not be long now. He worried about the traps. Could they really harm, or quite possibly kill Echo. He hoped not.

Arklight had tried to kiss him earlier, but his head butted her and made her stumble back. His eyes burned showing her his resentment of her.

"I don't understand. You are here now, with me. Why do you resist, is it because of that Minicon?" she whimpered.

"Yes." was Septimus's solid reply.

"But she is so small, and not at all as pretty as me. Why her?!" Arklight barked angry.

"For one she doesn't chain me to a wall like a trophy. She doesn't killed other woman for talking to me, or try to kill my sister! You are insane, Arklight, and I can't wait to watch Echo cut you to ribbons." Septimus said unusual venom in his voice.

"Your sister is dead now. I mean helping Liege Maximo to trick your brother into killing her was not how I usually do it. It worked though, I got her out of our way, and now I will do the same to the Minicon." Arklight straighten her shoulders in pride.

"You did what?" Septimus growled, his soul tearing in half.

"Oh don't be too angry my love. I did it for us." she said sweetly brushing his cheek.

"Never mind. When Echo comes, and gets me out of these chains. I will kill you myself, and I will make it hurt more than she would have." Septimus's promise sent shivers of fear through Arklight.

She retreated to the stairs leading up to her house above them. Septimus's anger burned through him, and he could feel the flames of his soul coming to the surface. He couldn't unleash it though he wasn't ready to. He hated Arklight, but he wouldn't risk everyone and his planet to destroy her. At least not yet.

Echo landed the Bluejay beside Arklight's house quietly. She and Outreach ran out, Outreach started to pound on the door. Echo bolted to a panel behind the house, and threw it at Outreach.

"Hey watch it!" he yelped.

"Sorry, I am going this way. You are too big though, get inside see if you can find another way down. Septimus is somewhere under the house." She said pointing down the narrow tunnel that led down.

"Alright, be careful. Arklight is known for setting cunning traps that can kill even one as powerful as you. Be very very careful." he advised.

"You too." Echo replied before she jumped into the dark chute.

She slid down only a short way until she fell into a long corridor. She immediately started to scan the wall for traps, she found one. A small blade that would come out of a slit, upon stepping on a line of pressure plates. It would have decapitated someone of Echo's size, and cut the legs off a larger bot.

Echo jumped over the pressure plates, and slowly made her way done the corridor. She guessed that Arklight had made the corridor so tight, so that an intruder would have no choice but to push through it. A one way trip for some.

"Clever, but I can get through traps." Echo muttered to herself.

She moved carefully down the passage, not trusting even the small lines of light that lit the corridor with dim light. She found the next trap by accident. She wasn't sure how she had triggered it, but the floor suddenly give away below her feet, and she fell into a smelting pit.

This would have killed her if she didn't have Septimus's sword with her. She fell into the boiling pit, but didn't feel the slightest bit of heat. The lava around her bubbled and churned, but she remained unharmed. She swam to the other side and climbed out.

She took the sword off her back, and looked at it. It was glowing red like fire, but was cool to the touch. She put it down, then held her hand over the smelting pit. Heat immediately burned her fingertips, and she snatched them away. She picked the sword back up, and smiled.

"Thanks. Citrabanu." referring to the sword by its name.

On Earth, the name meant magnificent flame. Echo thought it was fitting for a sword that could lite on fire, and summon and army of fire. The army of fire! That was it.

Echo plunged the blade of the sword into the floor only to the tip. Just as she expected, only a few dozen of the warriors crawled out of the walls and floor. The stood before her waiting patiently for orders.

"Search the tunnel ahead for traps. Your master is in danger, and I must get to him." Echo ordered them pointing the tip of the sword down the corridor she had yet to explore.

They hurried down the passage setting off every trap and disabling it so Echo could move forward. She smiled, loving the she could do this now.

"How is she doing that?!" Arklight gasped, watching Echo going through her traps one by one, with the army of fire following her commands obediently.

"Because Citrabanu knows her. My sword is not just a long piece of metal. My sister made it, but she breathed something else into it, we both did." Septimus said smiling proudly.

"What? What did you put in that sword?!" Arklight said panic starting to show in her eyes.

"Life. My sword is alive, and that is why it allows Echo to use its power when she is not a Prime. It likes her, as much as I do. My Echo is coming and none of your tricks are going to stop her." Septimus explained the fire of his eyes burning brighter.

Chapter 6- The Prime of Fire.

By the time Echo was one trap away from where Septimus was, all the warriors of fire Echo had summoned were gone. They had been destroyed by the traps, but that had been Echo's plan. The army never really died, they just turned to ciders and returned to the sword. Handy for never losing your troops.

Echo could see Septimus now. His silver armor glinting in the dark. He was chained to the wall, but otherwise look unharmed. He saw her and tried to call to her, but Arklight shoved a silencer over his mouth, and glared at Echo.

Echo glared back taking out her axes. She charged with a fierce war cry, Septimus shouted into his gag, shaking his head at her int the attempt to warn her. He was too late though, a heavy door slammed down blocking Echo from Septimus. Another one shut behind her making escape impossible. A slit of glass was the only way Echo and Septimus could see each other, and it was so small not even Echo would fit.

"I told you she would never get through all of my traps. You see my love, she is not invincible. You see what I do for us!" Arklight's voice laughed, sounding like the cackle of a seagull.

The walls around Echo began to contract and shrink, dull spikes popping out of sockets in the walls. Echo broke one off and tried to shove in under the wall to stop it from crushing her. The spike broke and the walls kept getting smaller. She ran and threw herself against both doors. They were too thick, and didn't budge. Panicking she pounded her fists on the door that separated her from Septimus.

"_Stop! Stop this! Please Arklight you'll kill her!_" Septimus wanted to scream. Tugging on his chains.

"Look away my love. You don't want to see this, it is quite brutal. She will be crushed, and then the spikes spin to grind her to scrap metal. It is very messy." Arklight said covering Septimus's eyes.

She yelped as her hand burst into flame. She looked up at Septimus, and screamed. Flames as black as coal erupted off his body like a demon from hell. The chains around his wrists melted, and fell to the ground, as did his gag. His once green eyes were now competing with his mouth for which one could pour out more black fire. The heat coming off of him was so hot that the whole room around him started to melt like plastic.

He ignored Arklight as she cowered in a corner, shielding herself from the astonishing heat. Instead he marched toward the door of the trap, and it melted as he approached. Dissolving into nothing but ash. Echo was looking at him with wide slightly scared blue eyes. He reached down and picked her up.

He hugged her close, and she could feel the flames licking her body. They didn't burn her though, she thought in might be the sword but it was on the ground where she had dropped it while trying to escape. The flames had peeled away the cobalt blue paint of Septimus's armor, and turned his body black as the flames that were bellowing off his frame.

"What is happening to you?" Echo asked amazed, as she watched the room and the ceiling above melt around Septimus.

"I am burning with the heat of every star in the universe. Every star that ever was or ever will be. I am not just the Prime with a fire sword. No I am the lord and master of fire itself, it obeys me and I command it." Septimus answered lifting Echo to his shoulder.

"How am I not melting then?" Echo asked terrified.

"Because I would never allow my flames to do any harm to you. You however." Septimus said directing his attention on Arklight.

She was whimpering on the floor, so scared she couldn't move. Septimus walked toward her the ceiling caving in and the debris melting in the air around him. He grabbed Arklight's arm and yanked her to her feet. She screamed as his touch burned through her arm and it melted off.

"You helped get my sister killed, and for you I can think of no better way for you to get what you deserve than this." Septimus pulled Arklight to him, and planted a hard kiss on her lips.

Echo started to get upset, but then heard Arklight's scream. Her face caught fire and burned. Her body melted slowly, and her lips melted as Septimus's kiss burned through her. She screamed in agony as her face melted inward, and she became a puddle of burning metal, then nothing, only ash.

"Wow. Talk about the kiss of death." Echo said suddenly more scared of Septimus than she had ever been.

Septimus wiped his mouth and doused the flames coming off his body. He picked up his sword and climbed the stairs to the house above. Except there was nothing left of the house, only still burning or melting ruins. Citizens of Praxis city watched in horror as Septimus and Echo walked out of the flames.

Outreach pushed to the front of the crowd, and ran to his friends. Outreach reached toward Septimus, but the Prime held up his hand to stop him.

"Hold on I am still hot to the touch. I will burn you." Septimus warned his friend.

"What happened?! I was searching the house for you, when it suddenly started to melt. Was that you?! Did you burn the house down, and what happened to Arklight." Outreach asked, his voice loud and terrified.

"Yeah, it was me, and Arklight is dead. I killed her." Septimus answered.

He recounted what had happened as the building burned behind him. Outreach's face growing more frightened, especially when Septimus told him about how he had burned with the heat of every star time would see, and had seen.

"Did you know he could do that?" Outreach asked Echo.

"No, I did not. It was really cool though, I mean hot." she answered making Septimus laugh.

"Septimus buddy you're a little scary when you're mad." Outreach laughed nervously.

"Thanks." Septimus replied laughing harder.

The crowd gasped as the ruins of the house fell into the burning hole that had been the underground chamber, sending huge embers into the air. Septimus rolled his eyes, and snapped his fingers. Instantly the flames died, leaving not even the smallest coal burning. The ruins were cold and melted to ash. The crowd watched with fear and fascination.

"So Echo, shall we go home, or have we had enough vacation?" Septimus asked his best friend, his eyes once again a radiant green.

"I think Prima could definitely use our help. Plus I don't want any of your old girlfriends showing up again." Echo answered pointed to the Bluejay that was already waiting for them.

"Outreach, it was good to see you again. Sorry for the damages." Septimus said taking his friend's arm.

"Good luck both of you. Try not to burn down the whole of space." He laughed.

"No promises." both Septimus and Echo said seriously, making Outreach's face drop.

They left their friend as the boarded the Bluejay, and shot out into space. Knowing more than they did before. Septimus the lord of fire, and Echo the most powerful of the Minicons.

THE END


End file.
